An air traffic management (ATM) system generally involves the mechanism (tools and personnel) by which an aircraft is controlled through a flight path. Future ATM systems, such as Eurocontrol's “ERASMUS” system and the FAA's “NGATS” system contemplate a more active role of the flight crew in relation to implementing and maintaining a certain amount of separation between aircraft.
It is anticipated that an increased flight crew role will lead to greater flexibility and better resource allocation with regards to aircraft control. However, there is currently no mechanism by which flight crews can quickly ascertain the financial impact that the decision made according to the increased flexibility afforded to them by their respective ATM system can have on the airlines. Accordingly, a need exists for such a mechanism by which flight crews can make intelligent navigational decisions having the benefit of knowing the possible financial impact.